


That was me seducing you

by Tatsueli



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Making Out, Pining, Slight swearing, chris being slow and oblivious but we still love him, drunkenly confessing things, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:41:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21839125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tatsueli/pseuds/Tatsueli
Summary: Chris and Leon had been dancing around each other for a long time now. Time to give Chris a little push into the right direction.
Relationships: Leon S. Kennedy/Chris Redfield
Comments: 16
Kudos: 84





	That was me seducing you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fonulyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fonulyn/gifts).



> I asked my dear Fon for a prompt and she gave me these two "you really are a terrible liar" and "drunkenly confessing feelings" so I made this. Took me a while but here it is :D I'm actually proud I made a 4k+ fic it's more than I usually do.
> 
> Also big thanksies to Fon for being such a great friend and beta ♥

"Fucking hell, Chris! You really are a terrible liar," Claire sighed at her brother and shook her head. "Why don't you just talk to him? All you do is being angry at him for nothing. You must have fallen really deeply for him?" 

"Oh shut it, will you?" He grumbled and crossed his arms over his chest. Why was his sister always like that? Why could she read him like an open book? 

"You're not negating it," she pointed out and sighed again. If she wouldn't have promised Leon to not say anything to Chris, she would have just told him right now that Chris's feelings were reciprocated. They were both dancing around each other, careful not to step over any line or boundary, but also never making a step forward. They never had the courage to ask the other out, instead Chris mostly reacted completely inappropriately when Leon tried to compliment him. And Leon just seemed like he gave up already, as his very small attempts of flirting hit a wall of obliviousness. 

It just wasn't that easy for Chris. Yes, he had a crush on his best friend since a while now. But he just couldn't actually believe that Leon would be interested in him in any way besides friendship. Chris was convinced that Leon meant every compliment as a nice thing to say to a friend. He even saw him doing this with other guys and colleagues so why should Chris be something different, something special? And the fact that he wasn’t the only one receiving those compliments made the jealousy within him spark up and turn into something like anger.

"Listen to me, Chris," Claire started now in the most officer-like tone she could muster, which drew a suspicious eyebrow-raising from her brother. And if she wasn't mistaken also a hint of an amused smile on his lips. "You really should talk to him, ask him out, or, by god, just tell him he looks good. If you want to score points with him and maybe even a date, you should hurry," Claire explained and watched her brother carefully. But he remained silent, knowing that she wasn't done yet. 

"Do you really think you're the only one to drool after him? He told me about at least three admirers who tried to get into his pants. If you don't make a step, someone else will and they might succeed. Not sure if you want to see Leon in the arms of someone else," she added more nonchalantly and shrugging her shoulders. Chris on his side just grumbled annoyed. Of course he didn't want to see that. But if it would make Leon happy, Chris was sure he could deal with it. His best friend deserved to be happy. Yet Chris wouldn't admit that to Claire now. 

"Are you done now?" He asked, knowing fully well that Claire was right. But he didn't want to hear any of that. There were so many other good looking guys out there, that Chris was sure he wouldn't stand a chance against them. He usually wasn't the type to give up immediately, normally he would try and try again. But seeing Leon with other people being all friendly and kind of close discouraged Chris to no end, so why should he even try, why risking a perfect friendship for feelings that might not even be mutual?

A hug pulled him out of his thoughts and he let his arms drop to his side with a heavy sigh, before he wrapped his arms around his sister. Chris knew that she only wanted to help him. Claire was about to say something again, but Chris only shook his head.

"Please, don't. I will think about it but I just don't wanna talk about it anymore right now," he sounded defeated and Claire looked at him, an empathetic smile on her lips and she nodded. She hugged him for a moment longer before she pulled back again, going to the kitchen and grabbing two beers for them. 

"Let's watch a movie, okay?" She suggested and didn't wait for an answer. Chris on his side was glad about the distraction.

***

Chris didn't know how he ended up in front of Leon's apartment. He only knew that the words Claire had said earlier had stuck with him, made him angry and caused him to drink so much that he was drunk out of his mind. He tried to drown the thoughts but it barely worked. He was still angry and jealous and the thought alone that Leon might be with someone else made Chris furious. And he wanted to drag the guy away from Leon. The possessiveness inside Chris was so huge right now, that the moment in which Claire had fallen asleep, Chris couldn't hold it to himself and stormed out of his apartment. 

"Chris? What are you doing here?" Came the question after Leon had opened the door. 

"Where is he? He doesn't deserve you! He probably does- doesn't even love you!" Chris blurted out with a hiccup, completely ignoring Leon's question, and tried to spy into his apartment just in case he saw someone who didn't belong there. That earned Chris a deep frown, and Leon watched him carefully. 

"What?! You're drunk, Chris" Leon said and tried not to engage in the conversation under these conditions. But Chris didn't hear any of that. 

"He wo- won't make you happy," Chris hiccuped again and made a wonky step forward which made Leon reach out for him in case Chris would lose his balance. 

"And who do you think would?" Leon asked a bit teasingly, not even awaiting a real answer. It was kinda cute how Chris came here trying to keep him from dating someone, who wasn't even there. The answer that followed made Leon look at his friend in surprise.

"I would!" And the certainty with which Chris had said it made something in Leon's chest warm up. "Don't date that guy. I do- don't know who he is but.. don't date him." Chris slumped against Leon, who had put his arm around him to steady him. Leon let out a huff of air and if the alcohol in Chris's blood didn't play any tricks on him he thought he heard some fondness in it. 

"There is no one here," Leon answered and slowly guided Chris inside. "Come now, you need to rest and I certainly won't let you go home in this state. How did you even get here, drunk like this?"

"Walking" was the simple answer and for a moment Leon hoped Chris would just drop the subject and fall asleep on the couch. Even those small innuendos Chris had dropped confused Leon a bit. Of course Chris was his best friend and they could talk about everything. But all the attempts Leon had started, ended with Chris being angry. So Leon had actually thought Chris wasn't interested in him this way. And having him here now, absolutely drunk and babbling all these things kind of gave Leon some hope back. Since people tend to talk the truth when they're drunk the chances were high. 

Leon helped Chris onto the couch and the other immediately fell to his side as if he would be sleeping. A half sided smile formed on Leon's lips and he went to the kitchen, grabbing a glass of water and a painkiller. He brought them back to Chris, who to his surprise wasn't asleep yet but instead looked directly at him, observing Leon in his every move. 

"Here you should drink a bit before you fall asleep," he said and Chris reached for the glass of water, gulping it down in one go and setting it down on the coffee table. And before Leon could do anything he got already pulled down and into Chris's strong arms. A surprised yelp left his mouth and in the first moment he tried to get out of Chris's arms again. But the other just tightened his hold around Leon a bit. 

"Please stay…" Chris whispered as soft as he was able to and Leon couldn't help but relax in his arms. Chris shifted a bit, getting more comfortable for them both. He pressed his face gently to Leon's temple, brushing his lips over his skin. Leon shivered at the touch and something close to fear crept up. He could see where this was going, and when Chris was about to turn his head to try to kiss him, Leon was lucky to have good reflexes and placed one finger on Chris's mouth. 

"No, Chris… you are drunk and I don't want you to regret it tomorrow," Leon said in a tight voice, swallowing thickly and he freed himself from Chris's arms, already feeling the loss of the warmth and proximity. And if he was honest he just wanted to dive back into his arms. But he shouldn't take advantage of this situation. Shouldn't take advantage of Chris being drunk. And he wouldn't. Leon stood up, bringing more distance between them. 

"I'll bring you a blanket and a pillow and tomorrow when you sobered up we can have this conversation again," he said and didn’t even wait for an answer and went to his bedroom to fetch said items for Chris. While picking them up, Leon could still feel the touch of Chris’s lips on his temple and his fingertip and deep inside he wished he could just feel it again. But Chris was drunk. And Leon couldn’t be sure that the other would actually remember what he said and did this night or not. The only thing he knew for certain was that his heart was still beating loudly in his chest and that his damn crush on his friend only got worse. 

He went back to his living room only to find Chris asleep. Leon sighed and looked at him with a fond but sad smile. Helping him to lay more comfortably, Leon then put the blanket on top of him and gently held his head up to put the pillow beneath it. Chris let out a sigh and mumbled something that sounded very much like Leon's name. Leon's chest constricted at this and he just couldn't resist the urge to let his fingers brush over Chris's cheek. For a moment he lingered before he took his hand back and decided to go to bed as well.

***

Sleep didn't come to Leon this night. He might have dozed off at some point but being fully rested was different. Half the night he lay there awake, his head spinning and his thoughts circling around Chris and the words he had said. After getting up he had crossed the living room on his way to the kitchen and saw that Chris was still fast asleep. Leon wondered when he would wake up and how hungover he would be. Somehow thinking of the moment when he would have to face Chris made Leon feel afraid and he didn't really know what scared him more; Chris remembering or not? 

For a moment he just stood there in the kitchen, waiting for the coffee to get ready. Chris probably would need one as well after last nights escapades and automatically Leon thought back on the words Chris had said. How serious he sounded when he said that he would be the one to make Leon happy, how determined that Leon shouldn’t date someone else. He still didn’t know what to think of all that, and something inside him just screamed to run away and not even find out. What if Chris didn’t mean it? What if it was all just a joke to him? But then again this wouldn't be Chris, right? Chris barely made jokes in this kinda area. 

So deep in thoughts Leon didn't notice how Chris slowly approached the kitchen, waiting in the door frame and looking at him with tired eyes. 

"The coffee won't pour itself into the mugs," Chris said, his voice hoarse from sleep yet the amusement was evident in it. Leon jumped at that, surprised by the sudden voice and he turned around to Chris. 

“Good morning to you, too.” He said after he regained composure from the small shock. “Didn’t think you would already be up at this hour… you were pretty wasted last night,” He added casually while pouring the coffee into two mugs, handing one of it to Chris, who thanked him for it.

“The smell of freshly brewed coffee woke me up. And to be honest I was a bit confused when I woke up, not knowing where I am. But luckily I’ve been here often enough to recognize your apartment,” Chris answered with a small smirk and a wink and Leon could feel his cheeks heat up at that. He only hummed in agreement and turned around to place his mug on the table, going to the fridge and see if he had anything to eat in there. But mostly this was to hide his embarrassment from Chris. Yet he picked up some stuff and placed it on the table and threw some bread into the toaster, providing a small breakfast. 

“Do you feel better, though?” Leon asked and just tried to avoid thinking of how Chris had winked at him. 

“I do. I’m surprised there are no headaches and other hangover symptoms. Maybe it wasn’t too much alcohol after all,” the way Chris spoke made something in Leon ache. He was so casual about everything like he never had said these things to him while being wasted. “What’s with you? You don’t look like you got some sleep at all?” Chris asked from where he sat at the table, looking directly at Leon, trying to find out what was wrong with his friend. He had noticed that Leon was kind of avoiding him the whole morning already. He didn’t look at him very long, he avoided being too close to him and just over all seemed very tense. 

Leon only let out a huff of laughter and shook his head. It didn’t really seem like Chris was remembering anything at all, so why should he bother explaining that now? So Leon only shrugged his shoulders. 

“Just couldn’t sleep, nothing new.” He grabbed the slices of bread from the toaster and tossed one onto Chris’s plate and the other on his own. 

"Got something on your mind you might wanna talk about?" Chris asked and continued looking at his best friend who was still avoiding him. Leon just focused on putting strawberry jam on his toast and shrugged his shoulders again. Something in Leon’s whole behavior was odd to Chris and he wondered what could have caused it. But then again, Chris also very well remembered what had happened the night before and why he came to Leon’s place. He also remembered how Leon had dodged his attempt to kiss him and what he had said to him. Even though Chris was pretty sure he wouldn’t have had any regrets about it, he could also see where Leon came from. And judging his behavior, Chris thought these things were linked to each other. And if he was right, all he now would have to do, was playing his cards right. 

For a moment they sat in silence, both concentrated on their small breakfast and while Leon found the content of his mug the most interesting thing in the world, Chris couldn’t stop looking at him. He noticed the bags under his eyes, the slight frown between his eyebrows, overall he could kind of feel the uncertainty Leon oozed off. 

“You know,” he slowly started, voice calm and he looked back down to his slice of bread, which he took a small bite from, giving Leon the chance to look up from his coffee. “I don’t think I would have had any regrets about it.” Chris had a small smile on his lips, and for some reason he seemed more confident than he ever had been around Leon. 

For a moment Leon looked at him confused, not quite sure what Chris was talking about until it slowly dawned to him. Chris did remember. He felt a small blush creep to his cheeks and wondered what he should answer to that. He didn’t really know how to address the topic at all, and even though it was clear that Chris remembered, didn’t quite help Leon to get rid of that confusion inside him. But Chris seemed to catch him from there and continued talking. 

“To be honest… I really wanted to kiss you. I… still do.” Chris’s voice was low and Leon just looked at him baffled, the blush getting stronger. He felt his heart beat fast in his chest, and couldn’t help but look away, biting down on his lower lip while he still felt Chris’s intense look on him. Leon stood up from his chair, unable to sit still and just listen. His running thoughts kind of forced him to move around as well even if it was only a few steps. He let out a huff of laughter and shook his head. 

“I don’t get it, Redfield. Why now all of a sudden?” Leon asked and watched him unbelievingly. Chris threw him a questioning look, not quite sure what Leon was talking about. 

“What do you mean?”

“I mean: I tried to hit on you for the past I-don’t-know-how-many-months and all i got from you was a constant cold shoulder and angry remarks that I should stop with it.” Leon shook his head again and brushed his hand through his hair before he continued. “And now you come to my place, full of confidence and telling me you want to friggin’ kiss me. What made you suddenly change your mind about that, huh?” This was all so hilarious and Leon just didn’t know what to make out of all this, hence why he let his confused feelings get the better of him. He looked back to Chris who stood up from his chair, slowly approaching Leon, who now leaned against his kitchen counter, arms crossed in front of his chest. 

“What can I say,” Chris shrugged and smiled apologetically at Leon. “I am kind of oblivious and sometimes need a push into the right direction. I’m sorry it took me so long?” He offered and stepped closer until he stopped right in front of Leon. 

Leon looked up and a small amused smirk was dancing on his lips. 

“So I’ve noticed,” he answered and tilted his head, looking at Chris. “Does the offer still stand, or what?” 

Chris didn’t need to be told twice and he closed the gap between him and Leon. Chris’s hand found its way to Leon’s neck and he lifted his chin up just a bit, brushing their lips together. The brush of lips turned quickly into something more intense, more hot. Chris didn't hesitate to let his tongue dive into Leon's mouth as soon as he got permission for that. Leon's hands in the meanwhile grabbed onto Chris's hips, pulling him closer. He let out a ragged moan when their crotches rubbed against each other and a shudder ran through his body. 

Chris let his hands run down from Leon's neck over his chest until they stopped on his hips. Pulling him closer still, he urged Leon to wrap one of his legs around Chris's thigh and he used that moment to grab under Leon's ass and hoist him up onto to kitchen counter. The sound Leon made was close to a whimper and Chris smiled into the kiss, breaking it for a short moment in which they shared their breath. 

"I wanted to do this since forever," Chris breathed out and licked over his lips. He leaned in again, brushing his lips over Leon's again, but instead of kissing him he trailed over his jaw to his neck, nibbling on the soft skin and leaving small bite marks. 

Leon let out yet another soft moan and let his head fall into his neck, providing more space for Chris to abuse. 

"I dreamed of this… so often I lost count," Leon sighed and he spread his legs a little more, sliding to the edge of the counter. He pulled Chris closer, moving his hips against Chris's. "Fuck… I want you," was all Leon could say before an annoying sound interrupted them. At first Chris just ignored it, while Leon tried to figure out what that sound was and where it came from, until he noticed that it was his phone that rang and vibrated on the kitchen table. 

He struggled to get to it and Chris still seemed like he wanted to ignore it and with a "Just leave it," he tried to occupy Leon's lips again. For a moment it worked but Leon broke the kiss again. 

"That's Claire," it was the ringtone he had specifically picked for her, so of course he knew it was her. "I really should pick up if I want to continue living tomorrow," he breathed out and Chris looked at him with raised eyebrows. That now made sense. He knew how persistent his sister could be so he decided it would be best to let Leon pick up the call. 

Chris helped him down the counter and as soon as Leon had his phone on his ear, Chris wrapped his arms around Leon's middle and hugged him from behind. 

"Yes, Claire? What's up?" Leon tried to ask as casual as he could, his heart still beating fast in his chest and he also tried to slow down his ragged breath again. 

_"Leon. Is my brother with you?"_ Claire asked as if she already knew that Chris was there. Leon only turned to Chris and blinked at him in confusion. 

"Yes, he's here," he answered truthfully and before he could say anything more Claire already went on. 

_"Oh good! Tell him the next time I'll see him I'll knock some senses into him to not just leave without a note and to goddamn pick up the phone! I was worried!"_ She said but it kind of lacked fire. Leon could tell that she probably tried to play it down herself as well but he also understood where she came from. 

"Yeah, uhm I'll tell him,” he said but Chris could very well hear what Claire said and he just chuckled. 

“Sorry, Claire. I was about to let you know soon. I was … occupied.” Chris said so Claire could hear him and she only let out an annoyed groan. 

_“TMI, Chris, TMI."_ And it was as if Leon could actually see how she shook her head while saying this. _"I wish you a lot of fun, you two,”_ she added then and sounded a lot calmer and kind of content. 

The call ended shortly after and when Leon put down his phone, he turned around in Chris's arms and wrapped his own around Chris's neck. Talking to Claire helped Leon to come down from his high again, enough to make him slightly embarrassed of how easily he had been turned on. But then again who could actually blame him? 

Chris still held him gently and looked at him like he was his whole world. He brought one hand up again and gently placed it on Leon's cheek. 

"If this is what it feels it is," he started slowly and carded his fingers softly through Leon's hair, who relished the touch. "Let's go on a date." He said and in this moment Leon realized that Chris had probably been just as insecure as he was. As much as Leon just wanted to get all intimate with Chris, he also wanted this to be more than a one night thing. He wanted this to matter. And he definitely wanted to try if they would last. And hearing Chris asking for a date showed him that he was serious with this as well. So he couldn’t help but smile fondly at Chris’s request and nod before he gave him a small peck on the lips. 

“Yes, let’s do that,” he answered and Chris just pulled him closer into a warm embrace, hiding his giddy smile in Leon’s neck. Leon let his head rest on Chris’s shoulder and he closed his eyes, indulging in feeling those strong arms around him, holding him securely. And just like this Leon was sure he could fall asleep right there and then, but for now he refrained from it, opening his eyes again and turning to look at Chris. 

“How about spending our first date lying on the couch lazily, watching some movies and cuddling?” Leon offered with a smile and Chris looked at him, a mirroring smile on his lips and he nodded. 

“I’d love that,” he answered and with a mischievous smirk scooped Leon up in his arms, bridal-style, and marched off into the living room.


End file.
